Staying With You
by RazenshiaSapphire1306
Summary: The sequel of Watching You. A short fic for Aichi's part. The world's burden is finally lifted but never his so he planned to disappear for the sake of the future but she stayed by his side despite the pain of being separated for the people she cared as well...SPOILERS ALERT ON WHY AICHI IS SEALED! (AichixKourin) !


**Cardfight! Vanguard Fandom**  
**Title: Staying With You **  
**Rating: T**  
**Set:End of Link Joker and Start of Legion Mate**  
**Genre: Angst/Romance**  
**Summary: The sequel of Watching You. A short fic for Aichi's part. SPOILERS ALERT ON WHY AICHI IS SEALED!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardfight! Vanguard**

**Razenshia: I'm sorry for the long wait! Here's the promised sequel of Watching You. I hope you enjoy it :] !**

**XxX**  
**"Sometimes its better to just stay away when you know its for the best..No matter how much you wanted to stay..."**  
**XxX**

The Link Joker clan is the source of misery and despair of humanity, It gives you overwhelming power you never comprehend , That it can ever exists but the exchanged of obtaining such thing is losing your freedom. It corrupts your heart and steal your very soul that you had lost to think cleraly, becoming a mindless puppet for its own accord than the master as you let yourself swallowed by its temptation.

Once chained from it. It's impossible of finding escape from the binding.

That's why Sendou Aichi was glad that it's invasion is finally over. That the burden of the world have finally lifted, it was saved at last from the threat but not him.

Glancing up, The sky was been covered by the black blanket of night painted at the veil of its blanket, stars shimmering brightly accompany by the pale glow of the moon. A perfect combination to give a more mystical image on The Legendary Tree . Peace has finally return only temporarily but it's more enough to set the preparation of preventing another tragedy.

"Maybe- No, That's the only way to deal with it." Aichi mumbled softly, looking back at The Legendary tre with so much longing.

_I want to stay with them._

"Aichi?" A voice called out behind.

Aichi was too occupied with his thoughts that he failed to notice another presence so it startled him upon hearing another voice aside from himself. He whirled around to meet emerald eyes, staring at him with uncharacteristic worry.

"Did I scare you?"

Aichi shook his head and smiled but it never meet his eyes. "Kourin-san , What are you doing here?"

Kourin step forward and frowned. "I should be the one asking you that, What are you doing here? And to answer your question the others were looking for you as you suddenly disappear."

_Disappear,huh? That might be a nice option to just disappear without a trace._

"Aichi?" Her eyes showing how much she cared for him.

_No, Please stop doing that it will be muc harder for me to leave._

It's already a miracle Kourin and her sisters didn't lose their memories at the end of the battle with Link Joker,And Aichi doesn't want them to suffer anymore so he have decided for them not get involved in him again.

"Oh, Is that so?" Aichi glanced back at the sky then back to the Legendary Tree. "I'll be heading back soon. You can head back now, Kourin-san."

Kourin remained quiet for a moment , observing the solemn features of the blue haired boy. There's no mirth in him despite the victory he had claimed few hours ago.

On the other hand, Aichi had take Kourin's silence as the cue for her to leave him but he is wrong. The blonde girl won't backed out without having answers.

"Aichi, There something wrong isn't?" Kourin finally voiced out her opinion."It wasn't over , Your battle . I mean"

Aichi didn't respond to that.

"Aichi?.."

Aichi grits his teeth , fist clenching . It's so frustrating that she can see through him.

"There's nothing wrong, Kourin-san." Aichi said with so much finality , leaving no room for further arguments. He tried to walked past her but soon find himself being enveloped by the unfamiliar warmth of another body, Kourin's body. She embraced him from behind.

"Aichi.." Kourin began, voice being muffled by Aichi's clothing, her embrace tightening as she went on. "It's fine you don't tell me what's wrong but please don't shoulder your burdens alone. You are not alone. We're here for you, I'm here and I'm willing to stay with you no matter what."

"I know..'' Aichi thought but kept his silence.

They remained like that, savouring the ephemeral moment.

Aichi closed his eyes, relaxing from the embrace but he never does return the form of affection.

_I know.. but that's the reason you can't. I'll just break you._

**XxX**

Even the almost intimate contact happened between him and Kourin. Nothing happened beyond that, Aichi didn't tell a thing at her which Kourin didn't push anymore thus he was grateful to her understanding but he had faintest idea that Kourin knew what's wrong with him just waiting for him to say a word. And he planned to remain it like that, A secret not for his sake but for them.

Some people noticed his weird behavior and started to ask if everything is fine which he replied with a lie:

''I'm fine'' The word and look he gives from the people around him, to assure them that's there is nothing to worry even he is far beyond fine. It pains him when he lie because it never been his forte but it's for their own good so he continue with his facade. Luckily, they bought his words and gesture of assurances but not from those perceptive people who can see through him.

At some time, Ren and Leon approched him and asked diectly:

"What's wrong?"

Which Aichi immediately answered with a lie. "Nothing's wrong."

Ren gritted his teeth, fist clenching. He already got fed up from Aichi's antics and before Leon could stop him. Ren grabbed Aichi's shirt angrily, forcing to make an eye contact with the blunette and spat vehemously. "Damn Aichi! How could we possibly help you if you continue hiding from us?! Now, Tell 's wrong with you?!"

Before Aichi could respond to Ren. He suddenly feel his chest throbbing painfully, His breathing started to get labour and his legs giving up on him. Luckily Ren was holding him otherwise he will collapsed from the ground.

It's trying to resurface again. He won't allowed that to happen!

"Aichi?" 

**"**Sendou?**"**

Both Ren and Leon were looking at him worriedly and aichi give them a strained smile:

"You wanted to help,right? then, I ask you Ren-san and Leon-kun to become my knights to guard me, to seal The Evil king which is me." He said firmly despite his ragged breathing.

They give a startled and confused look but they have the faintest idea what's going on but they still asked anyway. "What do you mean by that?"

Aichi didn't hesitate to tell them the horrendous truth he's been hiding all along as he can't deal with it alone despite he doesn't want them to get involve. "Link Joker is inside me."

Their eyes widened in horror out of shock. "H-How?"

"After the battle with Takuto-kun . The last move of Link Joker is to possess or plant it seed on the opponent defeated it so the cycle of its evil will continue.." Aichi explained.

Ren and Leon looked at each other then back to Aichi. "Are you telling us the only way to stop it.. is to be sealed?"

"That's mt assumption but it's better than me walking around then started to destroy the world"

"Why us?" Leon finally spoke.

"I need more strong fighters to ensure no one will intervened"

"The way you say it. There's already someone that will help you,right?"

Aichi nodded. "Quatre Knights. World class Cardfighters."

They remained silent for few moments as they think of the offer and finally they speak their mind.

"We're sorry but we can't help you with that."

Aichi smiled at them as he expected the response. "Figures. But can you kept this a secret to others especially to Kai-kun, I don't want him to start blaming himself for what's happening to me nor to caused the others to worry. I want them to live peacefully"

They nodded with agreement . "We understand. We will do that."

"Thank you that's a big help for me."

"But how will they not notice of your disappearance?"

"Simple. I'll make them forget that Sendou Aichi doesn't exist."

**XxX**

Aichi stared at his cellphone blankly as he read his emails:

'Meet me up at The Legendary Tree, 7 pm sharp! We need to talk' - Kourin-

Aichi set down his phone on his desk before flopping at his bed, burying his face at his pillow.

What could possibly she wants to talk about now?

Even he wanted to go and see her. He won't go. He can't.

Tonight is the right time his plans will be put on action and by seeing her might break his resolve so he decided not see anyone of his friends including Kourin.

That's right, he will break his ties with them as that is the right choice to be made.

**XxX**

Aichi eyes widened at the scene before him, He hadn't ecpected to see Kourin standing in front of The Legendary Tree still waiting for him even he had told her he won't be able to ma ke it. Yet, here he was standing in the said place for their rendezvous.

"K-Kourin-san?" Aichi stuttered atill unable to believe she stayed and waited blindly at him despite the zero chances he'll go at the appointed place and time.

"You finally came at last." Kourin's eyes softening upon seeing the blunette. "Let me come with you, Aichi."

"Wha-?!"

"I know everything, Aichi." Kourin cut him, approaching him and stopped few inches away from him. Then she touched gently his face , her hands were warm unlike him. It shows only how callous he is. After a moment of comfortable silence Kourin finally went on. "I know about what's wrong with you. About Link Joker buried inside you" Her hand went to stopped in his chest. she can feel the steady beating of his heart.

"If you already know then you shouldn't approach me. I'll just hurt you."

"No.I won't do that. " Kourin shook his head, disapprovingly. "I told you did I not? I'll stay with you no matter what."

Aichi was about protest but immediately cut himself upon meeting the cold and determine eyes of Kourin.

He let out a sigh of defeat and offered his hand to Kourin . "Fine, Shall we go, Kourin-san? To the Sanctuary?"

Kourin take his hand and tightened her hold. "Yes, Let's go together. I'll stay with you and I won't let you suffer alone, Aichi."

Aichi nodded and pulled Kourin towards the entrance and a blinding light devoured them, sending them to another dimension.

_All he wanted is to stay with the people he cares but there's no such thing as long lived happiness as the short he establish might be easily destroyed because of him so he made up his mind to leave without saying a word.. Yet, she stayed by his side and he is truly grateful at her presence... But can a monster like him deserve her love?_

Aichi hadn't spoken a single word with Kourin even they reach their destination.

"Aichi?" Kourin called out as Aichi approach his throne.

Aichi glanced slightly to her and smiled sadly. "Thank you for coming with me. For staying with me in this lone sanctuary" _I don't feel sad anymore._

"I'll be here when you woke up. I'll stay here I won't go anywhere, it's a promise"

Aichi closed his eyes and sat down in his throne. The seals been activated and he fell into a deep slumber.

But before that happened he heard it, Kourin's words:

"I love you, Aichi. I'll stay with you."

And before he completely lose his consciousness, he forced to reply with his mind even she will never know it nor hear it:

"I know, I'm sorry and I love you too , Kourin"

**~Fin~**

**Machi: So? What do you think? Good or Crappy? Reviews are welcomed! Thanks for reading . Love and Cheers to all :) !**


End file.
